Bring It
by jedi gone bounty hunter
Summary: This is the 4th story in the Take a Hike series. Bounty Hunters Embo, Sugi, Dengar, and Latts Razzi are hired by Jabba the Hutt as extra security. Sounds easy, right? But when they have to deal with assassination attempts, rouge Sith, and guarding the Hutt Council, easy isn't exactly the right adjective. (ships: Dengar/ Latts, Dengar/ Sugi, and Embo/Sugi) Please review!
1. Unsavory Jobs

Hey! I'm back with the next story! I hope you all enjoy it as much as the last three! This story is going to take place before and during the clone wars episode Eminence from season 5!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

'How the heck did I let myself get talked into this?' Sugi thought angrily to herself. Right now she was in one of the sleaziest cantinas she had been to in her life. And her outfit wasn't helping. She along with Embo, Latts, and Dengar had taken a bounty on a gangster. He happened to own the cantina she was in now and to 'blend in', as Dengar had called it, she and her friends had to disguise themselves. And her and Latts had to wear outfits that were equivalent to slave girl attire. Sugi was wearing a purple bandeau and strange metallic bathing suit-like bottom that had matching purple fabric coming down in the front and back. She had extensions in her hair giving her a purple mane of bodacious curls. On top of that, she had a TON of make up on. She felt she had a choice between what she was wearing now and a dress, she would have gone for the dress at the moment. Just then Embo came up to her from out of the crowd of cantina patrons.

"I almost didn't recognize you." Embo said with a small laugh.

"Well, don't get used to it." Sugi scowled, crossing her arms.

"Sorry. If the plan is going as, well, planned, Latts and Dengar should almost be done now." He said.

"Yeah, then the REAL fun will begin." Sugi said with mock enthusiasm.

"You seem to have a lot of attitude today." Embo stated.

"You would if you were wearing this." She replied with a slight smirk. Embo and Dengar had been lucky and hadn't had to disguise themselves.

"True." He nodded.

* * *

"So tell me again why I had to be the 'offering of friendship' to this gangster?" Latts asked, pulling her top up a bit.

"Sugi refused and you were the only girl left." Dengar stated. Latts had clearly remembered why, she just wanted to voice her annoyance again as Dengar led her down the hall to the gangster's office/room. She was in an outfit like Sugi's except the top was metal, more bra-like, and covered less. Typical. And, she, unlike Sugi, had a chain around her neck which Dengar was holding. The idea was to use Latts to get in to see the gangster. Then the usual bounty obtaining procedures from there.

"Ugh, this is a stupid plan." Latts stated.

"Well, you didn't have any better ideas." Dengar replied, giving her chain a little tug.

"Do that again and I will kick your butt." Latts growled.

* * *

Sugi and Embo quietly slipped into a side hall off the main room of the cantina. They had to get to the room after Latts and Dengar but before the 'fun part' started. To anyone else in the halls, they looked like a normal couple of cantina patrons looking for an empty room. That was the whole reason why they had to disguise themselves. Little did anyone know that Embo had a small blaster strapped to his leg beneath his long fighting skirt and that Sugi's hairpin doubled as a knife.

"Let's hope we can time this right." Sugi mumbled.

"It's not us I'm worried about." Embo said. "It's them."

* * *

"I am here with a gift for your master." Dengar said to the guard outside the gangster's room. The guard looked Latts up and down, a lecherous smile on his face.

"You may go in." He smirked, opening the door. They walked in and the door closed quickly after.

"Yes?" Said a man, looking up from a desk. He was a human who had a bald tattooed head, and was built very muscular and big.

"I have an offering of friendship." Dengar said, shoving Latts foreword.

"From whom?" The gangster asked, eyeing Latts.

"Jabba the Hutt." Dengar stated. Suddenly outside the door, they all heard the sound of a struggle going on. Then there was a thud followed by a sliding sound on the door. The gangster stood up and walked over to where Latts and Dengar were standing. The door swung open and the body of the dead guard was tossed into the room.

"What is this?" The gangster asked. Two beings walked into the office through the door.

"Revenge." Dengar said, kneeing the gangster.

"From who!?" He asked angrily from the spot where he crumpled to the floor.

"Jabba the Hutt." Latts smirked down at him. The gangster's eyes widened in a mixture of horror and fury. Embo stunned him before he could say or do anything else.

"Well, that went better than I thought." Sugi said.

"Yeah. Let's go, It's a long ride back to Jabba's Palace." Latts added.

* * *

Alright, thank you for reading, please review!


	2. Jabba's Palace

Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy! This chapter guest stars everybody's favorite major domo, Bib Fortuna!

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars

* * *

Jabba's Palace. One of the biggest bounty hunter and criminal hotspots in the outer rim. Home to Jabba the Hutt himself. The place where there is a 99% chance of you not making it out alive. The place smelled of alcoholic beverages, sweat, and death. The sandy floors made the four bounty hunter's footsteps into weird shuffling noises. They were escorted to Jabba's throne room by the Hutt's major domo, Bib Fortuna.

"Jabba will be pleased that you brought this man to justice." Bib said in his accented voice.

"I'm sure he will." Dengar mumbled.

Soon, the dark hallway came to an entrance way where light was streaming through. They walked down the steps into the infamous throne room of Jabba the Hutt. All four of the bounty hunters had been in here before. The room was muggy and the air was humid. There were various types of species, mostly males, around the room either standing or at tables. Most were either watching the slave girls and the Max Reebo band preform or drinking. Bib bowed to Jabba before stepping up onto the throne-like platform with him.

"Jabba, these bounty hunters have returned with the gangster Vão." Bib announced.

"Dead or alive?" Boomed the Hutt.

"Alive." Sugi answered.

"Ha ha ha! You know that I like to deal out my own punishments! Good job bounty hunters." Jabba responded jovially. Bib handed the bounty hunters their payment and they moved to the side of the room where there was an empty table. Once out of most earshot, they started up their own conversation.

"Well, that went good." Dengar smiled.

"Good compared to others." Latts mumbled.

"Well, we got the money, so now we can leave." Sugi stated, crossing her arms.

"We should just get a room, it's late." Dengar stated.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I want to leave." Sugi explained.

"We'll be fine." Dengar said.

"Besides it's just one night." Embo added in.

"Alright." Sugi finally agreed.

Once they got a room, after asking Bib for one, they went up to it. The halls were only lit by the occasional light of a torch. Otherwise, they were extremely dark. Once at the room, the bounty hunters walked in.

"I've stayed in nicer rooms." Embo stated. Sugi growled.

"You were the ones who wanted to stay here!" She reminded angrily.

"Chill Sugi. We'll be fine here staying for the night." Latts said, taking her grappling boa from around her shoulders and laying it on the one table.

"It's not too bad." Dengar stated, looking around. He then turned to Sugi. "Or are you just spooked?"

"I've heard some pretty freaky stories of some things happening to overnight residents at Jabba's palace." She informed him.

"Ooh, scary!" Dengar said with mock fear.

"Well, when you get viciously murdered at night, don't come crying to me!" Sugi shot back.

"Sugi, calm down." Embo said, walking over to his partner and placing a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a smile.

"We should probably get some rest." Latts said, flopping onto the bed. Dengar joined her, reclining with his hands behind his head.

Suddenly, there was a rapping at the door. Embo walked over, cocking his crossbow. He opened the door and pointed his weapon at whoever was out there. It was Bib Fortuna.

"I'm glad to see Jabba's bounty hunters don't just let anyone in. You probably heard the stories." Bib said with a toothy grin. Latts was about to make a rude comment about them not being 'Jabba's' bounty hunters when Sugi interrupted her.

"Did you want something Fortuna?" Sugi asked, walking to the door and leaning up against the frame.

"Jabba wants to know if you are all comfortable." Bib said.

"We are, thank you." Embo said quickly before Dengar could say anything weird. Bib nodded and walked away. Embo quickly shut the door after Sugi had reentered the room.

"See you guys in the morning." Latts mumbled, turning her face into her pillow. Embo and Sugi both got into the bed (which surprisingly could fit four beings) and drifted off to sleep. There was a long time until morning. A lot could happen within that time.

* * *

How ominous! please review! I enjoy reading what you have to say!


	3. Night Problems

I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I accidentally posted a chapter from another fic! Arggh! My computer has been having weird malfunctions so, here it the REAL chapter! (I thank you Obsidian Tear for pointing it out!)

Just to answer Obsidian Tear's question in their review, yes they are (all four) sleeping in the same be. It's a bigger bed. Sorry for the confusion!

Anyways, Next chapter time!

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars

* * *

Latts awoke, not being able to sleep. The large bed was pushed into the room's one corner and she was practically sleeping up against the wall. But the choice was either the wall or Dengar, so she chose the wall. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and wishing it was morning. She hadn't been particularly fond of the boys' idea to stay overnight and Sugi's mentioning of strange, unexplained deaths hadn't helped her mood.

Suddenly Latts heard a noise. It sounded like shuffling. She looked around, seeing nothing out of place. She heard the sound again. 'Where is that coming from?' Latts thought. She had an eerie feeling that she was being watched. She continued to look for something that could possible be making the noise. Then she saw it; the vent near the ceiling. Latts got out of bed to check it out.

Walking over near the vent, the noise suddenly stopped. Then, something pushed the grate out, and jumped down from the vent. The thing landed on top of Latts, knocking her down and pinning her to the ground.

"Hey there Babe." The thing said. The voice sounded gravely. The thing, it turned out, was a human with a tattooed head and a ton of piercings. He wore a black flightsuit and was quite muscular. The man had a blaster pointed to Latts' head. "Now, girlie, your gonna do what I say or I blast ya through the head." The tattooed man said with an evil smile.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Latts stated, scrunching up her nose in disgust. His breath hinted he had been out drinking for several hours prior to this. She wondered why the others hadn't woken up yet. 'Forget them, I don't need saving. I am NOT gonna play damsel in distress until one of them wakes up.' Latts thought angrily to herself.

She quickly kneed the creepy man in the gut. He yelped out in pain as Latts shoved him off of her. Latts heard someone stir from the bed, but didn't look up to see who. The man tackled Latts to the ground.

"Say goodbye!" The man evilly snarled, sticking the barrel of the blaster in her face. Before he could shoot, someone threw the man from Latts into the wall. Latts looked up to see Dengar dusting off his hands. The tattooed man slumped unconscious to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Dengar asked with concern, crouching down next to her.

"Yes. You know I can handle things myself, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, well, you looked like you needed help." He stated, standing up. He offered her a hand to help her up. She stood up, completely ignoring the gesture.

"I was fine." Latts said.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Dengar asked.

"No, I'm fine." Latts stated, starting to get a little annoyed.

"Why don't we go back t sleep then." He said.

"If we can." She muttered.

* * *

The next morning there was a knocking at the door. Sugi yawned, and checked the time; It was still early, but a decent enough time to wake up.

"One minute." She said in her accented voice.

"What?" Embo mumbled, waking up.

"Someone's at the door." Sugi grumbled. Embo shook his head. Her accent was always thicker when she just woke up, so it sounded like she said, "Soomune's ate ze dur." Sugi got up and stretched before walking over to the door. She swung it open to see Bib Fortuna standing outside.

"Good morning." He said, attempting to sound cheery. It just made him sound even more creepy. He grinned, showing off his bad dental hygiene.

"What do you want Fortuna?" Sugi asked with a yawn.

"Jabba would like to talk with you bounty hunters." He said.

"Jabba can wait till I've had my caf." Sugi stated.

"I will tell him that you will be down when you are all up and ready." Bib said. He walked off back to the throne room.

"He probably couldn't understand you, you know?" Embo said, leaning back on his elbows.

"No one can understand me in the morning." Sugi said with a laugh.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! please review!

p.s. sorry for the short chapters! I'll try to make them longer!


	4. Guard Duty

Sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter! Yay, I finally made one longer! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

After the bounty hunters woke up and ate, they went down to the throne room. Smart people didn't test a Hutt's patients levels. They entered the room, which was a lot calmer than the night crowd. Jabba looked up as they entered the room.

"What do you think he wants?" Latts whispered.

"To throw us in the rancor pit." Dengar said back to her, stifling a laugh.

"No, probably for another bounty." Sugi stated, shooting Dengar a glare for his sick humor. Embo just shrugged.

"I see you have finally aroused." Jabba said in Huttese (which all the bounty hunters understood). "For a while I though you weren't interested."

"We are." Embo stated.

"Good. I have a proposition for you all. I have been in need of some extra security recently. I though you four would be perfect." Jabba explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Dengar said.

"You will be paid weekly, depending on what you have done." Jabba continued.

"Sure." Sugi agreed. Latts gave her a wide-eyed what-did-you-just-do look.

"Then it's settled. Fortuna will take you to my private meeting room to discuss the details." Jabba ordered. All four bounty hunters bowed their heads, then followed Bib down the hall to the meeting room.

"What the heck?" Latts stage whispered to Sugi.

"Did you want to say no to an offer from Jabba the Hutt to see what would happen?" Sugi asked her.

"We'll be fine, doll." Dengar said to her.

"Don't you go 'doll'-ing me!" Latts stated, imitating Dengar's accent.

"Well, you don't have to be rude." Dengar defended.

"Just shut up you two." Embo stated to Latts and Dengar.

"Alright, here's the contract." Bib said, once they were all in the meeting room. He handed Sugi the piece of flimsi. She read over it. There was no small print that was visible, but knowing Hutts, Jabba probably slipped something in it. The others were reading over her shoulders.

"Now you all sign it." Bib said with a grin, holding out a writing stylus. Sugi looked at the other their approval. Embo and Dengar gave her a nod, while Latts' was more reluctant. Sugi then put the flimsi on the table and signed her name. Then Embo, Dengar, and Latts all signed their names after her.

"Thank you. You can start right away." Bib said.

"With what?" Latts asked.

"With patrolling around and guarding Jabba." Bib stated. Latts gave Sugi an angry look. She, in turn, gave Latts an apologetic look.

* * *

Latts strode down the halls accompanied by Dengar. She was trying not to loose it and completely flip out at him. He seemed to take enjoyment from annoying the crap out of her.

"So a Jawa walks into a bar and the bartender says, 'You want some ale?' and the Jawa says, 'No. a Martini.'" Dengar laughed, continuing his marathon of utterly stupid jokes.

"Oh I got a good one." Latts said.

"Yeah, what?"

"Shut up." She stated, annoyed.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say to your bounty partner." Dengar stated, smirking.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm a bit on edge, but I didn't exactly want this job." Latts said.

"Well, you did sign up for it." Dengar reminded her. "Oh, did you hear the one about the Rodian grave digger?"  
Latts growled, realizing this was gonna be a long week.

* * *

"Why so eager to sign up for this job?" Embo asked his partner. They were standing off to the side in Jabba's throne room.

"I figured it would pay well. Latts seemed ticked though." She mused.

"We're bounty hunters, not security. Jabba could hire some thugs or more Gamorreans for that." Embo stated.

"Maybe they weren't solving the problem." Sugi shot back, with a smirk.

"Doesn't mean we can solve the problem." Embo stated.

"We can try." Sugi quipped. Embo shook his head slowly, taking out one of his knives ad wiping it down.

"Listen Sugi, we can easily get jobs that are far more interesting than this." Embo explained.

"We'll see how this goes first. Besides, it could be interesting." She responded.

* * *

"Then he says, 'I Think I would like the purple one instead.'" Dengar said, continuing his bad jokes marathon.

"OK, can you at least stop for a minute?" Latts asked, trying to be polite.

"Fine. So why don't you want this job?" He asked her.

"It is gonna be so boring." Latts stated.

"Is that it?" Dengar asked, astonished.

"Well, I'm a bounty hunter, not a security officer." Latts added.

"So do you think that guy who attacked you last night was a test?" Dengar asked. Latts though about it. Now that he mentioned it, it made perfect sense. Jabba sent a guy to try to break in to see how they would react, if at all. Then when the guy didn't come back, he sent Bib Fortuna to hire them for the job.

"That's a valid point." She mused.

"I make plenty of valid points, you just don't pay attention to them." He smirked.

"Oh I do." Latts said with a jokingly sarcastic tone.

"No. But you pay attention to stuff like this." Dengar said, throwing a punch at her. She instinctively ducked.

"Very funny." She smirked, knowing he had just been fooling around with her.

"Just keeping you on your game." Dengar said.

They walked on for several more minutes without talking. Soon they came to a corner and were about to round it when they heard something.

"If you won't tell me, then you are no longer useful to me." A gruff make voice growled. Then they heard the dying squeal of one of Jabba's Gamorrean guards. Latts looked to Dengar who already had his blaster drawn. Latts smirked and pulled out her own blaster mouthing 'This is where the fun begins.'

* * *

"I wonder how Latts and Dengar are doing." Sugi said.

"Probably bickering with each other." Embo laughed.

"It's getting late and nothing has happened yet." She stated.

"Don't complain. You signed us up for this gig." Embo reminded her, gesturing his knife in her direction.

"I'm not complaining. It's just strange." She explained.

"Whatever you say Sugi. Guarding isn't exactly my strongest point." Embo said, putting his knife back in its holder on his back.

"One thing's for certain." Sugi said, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Bib Fortuna's getting a talk tonight."

* * *

Latts and Dengar ran around the corner to find a rugged looking man standing over the body of the Gamorrean. He was holding a knife in his hand and various weapons on his person. He was middle-aged but definitely older than Latts and Dengar. He had dark brown, matted hair and fairly weathered armor on his chest.

"Drop the knife Mr. Creep." Latts said. Had this been any other occasion, Dengar would have laughed.

"Heh, not on your life showgirl." The man said, using a Theelin stereotype. To anyone who didn't know Latts, she looked fine. To Dengar, he could tell she was offended.

"Put down the knife slowly and place you hands where we can see them." Dengar ordered.

"Whatever you say." The man smiled, showing off some gaps where teeth should have been. Suddenly he threw a smoke grenade down and ran down the hall. There had been only two exits, the one behind Latts and Dengar and one to the man's right. The bounty hunters knew where he had ran, so his smoke grenade had only really been a distraction.

"Now this is interesting!" Latts said to Dengar as they raced after the man.

* * *

I hope you all are enjoying it! Thank you for reading. Please review!


	5. The Assassin

Next chapter posted! Guest starring Salacious B. crumb, the annoying Kowakian Monkey-lizard!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars (but you already know that!)

* * *

Latts and Dengar chased the creepy man into the depths of Jabba's Palace. For a guy who was older than them and didn't look even half as athletic as them, he was staying pretty far ahead of them.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Latts asked, panting.

"I have no clue." Dengar stated. Latts decided to try a new tactic.

"Stop! Hey, you, STOP!" She yelled.

"Not on your life sweetheart!" The man yelled from up ahead. He didn't even sound out of breath.

They continued chasing him for another couple of minutes. They didn't know how much longer they could keep this up. Soon, though their luck changed and they came to a dead end. The man looked around, furiously trying to find any way of escape.

"End of the line, buster." Dengar stated, sounding out of breath as he leveled his gun at the man.

"Heh, that's what you'd like to think, pretty boy." The man chuckled.

"Put any weapons you have on the ground and put your hands, and any other limbs, where we can see them." Latts ordered, looking down the barrel of her gun at the man.

"Now why would I do a stupid thing like that?" The man laughed, starting to walk closer the bounty hunters.

"Stop where you are." Dengar stated. The man continued striding towards them. Latts fired a warning shot that grazed the side of the man's head, singeing his hair.

"What's wrong, girlie? Can't shoot straight?" He mocked, pulling out his blaster. Dengar mentally decided that this guy had no intention of surrender, so he dropped to the ground, sweeping the man's legs out from under him. The man tried to crawl to where he dropped his blaster on the ground. Latts kicked it away from him.

Dengar stood up and pointed his blaster back down at the guy. Latts joined him after picking up the man's blaster.

"There is no point in trying to resist now." Latts growled.

"Oh, yes there is!" The man said jumping up. He tackled Latts to the ground, causing her to drop both blasters. Dengar didn't know if he should shoot the guy or not because it could accidentally hit Latts. Finally Latts got the upper hand , pinning the man to the ground.

"What were you trying to do?" Latts asked.

"Not everyone likes Jabba the Hutt. I was hired to get rid of him." The man laughed. Latts was annoyed by this guy's cockiness even though he had already lost.

"Looks like we don't need you anymore, then." Dengar stated, shooting the man. Latts jumped back, surprised. She hadn't expected him to try to shoot the guy while she was still on top of him, pinning him down.

"What was that for?" Latts asked.

"Sorry, I didn't really want to put up with any more crap, though." Dengar said helping her up.

"Well, we better go tell Jabba."

* * *

Sugi growled as the crowd started to get more like that of an under level club on Coruscant. There was plenty of drinking, girls in skimpy outfits, and other monstrosities that she dared not think of. She had been to Jabba's palace before, so it's not like it was a surprise or anything. She rolled her eyes as a drunken Nautolan staggered up to her.

"Hey there babe. You got plans tonight?" He slurred.

"Not with you." Sugi muttered, giving him a push with her pointer finger, causing him to fall over.

"Nice." Embo said, coming up beside her.

"What do you mean?" Sugi asked, smirking.

"You didn't go all angry-knife-Sugi on the guy." Embo chuckled.

"Eh, didn't think Jabba would've appreciated it." She shrugged. Embo shook his head.

Just then, Latts and Dengar walked into the room, dragging something after them. They made their way over to Jabba, the room quieting down.

"What is it, bounty hunters?" Jabba boomed.

"We found the assassin. And killed him." Dengar said.

"Did you get any information out of him before you killed him?" Jabba asked, eyes narrowing. Latts gulped, realizing they were walking the line between life and death.

"We tried, but he wouldn't say." Dengar said.

"Well, at least you got rid of him." Jabba laughed loudly. Salacious Crumb, Jabba's pet Kowakian monkey-lizard, broke out into fits of highly annoying laughter. Latts was tempted to shoot the thing, had she not been standing over the trap door for the Rancor pit.

Bib Fortuna took the assassin from them to investigate further. Latts and Dengar walked over to where Sugi and Embo were standing.

"Looks like you two had some fun." Sugi smirked.

"If you call hours of Dengar's bad joke-athon fun." Latts laughed.

"Did you guys have any trouble up here?" Dengar asked.

"Other than drunks trying to seduce Sugi, no." Embo said with a small laugh. Sugi jokingly elbowed him.  
"What happened?" Latts asked, cocking an eyebrow at her friend.

"Nothing out of the ordinary for a female in Jabba's palace." Sugi stated.

"So you said you wanted to have a talk with Bib?" Embo asked his partner.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She said.

After asking Jabba's protocol droid where he was, they went off to go find Bib Fortuna.

* * *

They walked down a long flight of stairs, led by the orange glow of torches along the way. Once at the bottom, they looked around. There were various tables with hand cuff attached to the top. The room looked like it was primarily used for torture and other strange hobbies. At one table, they saw Bib standing over the body they had just given him. They walked over and discovered what he was doing.

"You're taking his stuff?" Latts asked.

"To see if there are any clues along with them. Besides, he's dead, he won't be needing them anymore." Bib said giving the group a toothy smile. "Which brings me to the question of what are YOU all doing down here?"

"We came to ask you about our job." Sugi said.

"And what, my dear Sugi, would you like to know?" Bib asked, looking up at her from is work with a sketchy smile.

"We want to quit." She stated.

"WHAT!?" He yelled, surprised.

"I just said-"

"I know what you just said." Bib huffed. "You can't quit. Not now."

"Why not?" Latts asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Jabba has a new 'mission', if you will, for you all." Bib explained.

"What is it?" Dengar asked.

"Guarding the Hutt council at their next meeting on Nal Hutta." Bib smiled.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


	6. The Hutt Grand Council

Here's the part where it crosses into the episode Eminence. (Oh that was a great clone wars episode!) I hope you enjoy it, though those of you who have seen the episode will probably understand what's going on more. If you haven't just search the episode on YouTube. I'm sure it's there somewhere!

Disclaimer: I don not own Star Wars.

* * *

"OK, after this, we're gone!" Latts said. They were on the transport going to Gardulla the Hutt's palace on Nal Hutta. They only had a few minutes left until the transport arrived.

"Agreed. This was a waste of my time." Embo stated.

"It's just guarding the Hutt council." Sugi reminded.

"The Hutt Grand Council." Dengar corrected her, putting an emphasis on the 'grand'.

"Whatever." She muttered, shaking her head.

"So, have any of you been to Gardulla's palace?" Latts asked.

"Yes." Sugi and Embo both said together.

"Nope." Dengar said with a smile.

"How is it?" Latts asked.

"In all honesty, it was crappy." Sugi stated.

"Oh, alright." Latts said, sounding disappointed.

"We shouldn't be there very long. Those meetings are pretty short." Embo explained.

* * *

Soon the transport landed on the platform outside the palace. It was raining out, but the platform had a roof over it, protecting them from the weather. They walked out of the transport and were greeted by Gardulla's head of security, a Nikto guard.

"Hello, Jabba informed us that you would be coming." The Nikto said, leading them inside.

"Has the meeting already started?" Latts asked.

"No but it will in a few minutes." He responded.

Once inside, they were led to the Hutt Grand Council Hall. It was a circular room that had dim lighting. There was a skylight in the center of the room letting in some natural light, but not much. There was a raised area that had a wooden table and in the middle of the semi-circle, was a slightly lower area. Probably so the Hutts could look down at whoever wished to speak to them. None of the Hutts were there yet, though.

"You have time to relax before the meeting." The Nikto said. "Me and my men will be in the next room if you need anything."

"Thank you." Latts said. The Nikto nodded then left.

"Well, better relax while we can. I heard these meetings can get… hostile." Dengar said sitting down. There were four chairs set up for them in the shadowy outskirts of the room.

"I think you're overreacting." Sugi smirked.

* * *

Soon Hutts started coming in and taking their places at the wooden table. First there was Oruba, then a hologram of Gorga, followed by a hologram of Jabba, then Marlo, finally Arok. The bounty hunters were surprised that two of the Hutts had decided to attend via hologram but it wasn't really their concern. They only cared right now about getting their job done.

Soon the meeting was on. They discussed Hutt things like deceit, betrayal, punishments, spice dealing, and other illegal activities. They bounty hunters sat, bored to death by the meeting. The Hutts bickered for what seemed like a long time.

Suddenly, there was an interruption that caught the bounty hunter's interests. A guard led three beings down into the lower area so they could talk to the council. Two were Zabraks, one with red and black tattoos and the other with yellow and black. The third being was a human in Mandalorian armor. The mark on his helmet told them that he was Pre Vizsla of Death Watch. They looked like trouble.

"What do you want Death Watch?" Jabba demanded.

"There are many things the Hutts influence and possess that would be useful to us." The red tattooed one said. He seemed to be the leader of the group.

"For the right price." Jabba said to the insolent visitors. The bounty hunters could feel the Hutts anger.

"We have no credits." The Zabrak answered. Oruba and Gorga looked offended by the rude remark.

"Well, do you have something to trade?" Oruba asked.

"Your lives in exchange for Hutt space and everything in its borders." The Zabrak said menacingly. The bounty hunters knew these guys were idiots and goners. They had just insulted the five Hutt families a grand total of three times in a row! Others had died just for merely sneezing within five feet of one of the Hutts. Shurly these three were not going to live much longer.

Instead on the anticipated anger, all the Hutts just started laughing. The bounty hunters stood up, figuring that they would be called on to defend them.

"A foolish move." Jabba said, as all four bounty hunters jumped up onto the wooden table. "Now you will pay."

Sugi flipped her one knife into the air, caught it, and then proceeded to throw it at the red tattooed Zabrak's forehead. She smirked knowing that was one down, until-the knife stopped short! It was suspended in midair before his forehead. That's when she noticed the other Zabrak with his hand lifted. 'Crap,' She though, eyes widening. 'Force users.'

The larger yellow tattooed Zabrak dropped the knife, then the red tattooed one suspended it above his hand. He then used the force to throw the life back at the bounty hunters. It got lodged into the wooden table.

Jabba and the other Hutts' expressions looked a mix of outrage and fear as they stared at what they knew was about to become a fight.

* * *

OK, hope you liked it! please review!


	7. The Shadow Collective

To answer Obsidian Tear's question; Yes this story will not end with the tie in to the episode Eminence. A.K.A there will be more chapters!

So in some of your reviews you guys have asked for some romance. Be warned! There is romance in this chapter! You're probably like 'What? How?'. Read and find out, my friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars.

(P.S just for convenience, I'm going to start using Maul and Savage's names so you don't get confused who's fighting who)

* * *

Immediately, the bounty hunters began shooting at the three intruders. The two Zabraks turned on red lightsabers and began deflecting shots while Vizsla began shooting back. Marrok ran at the Zabrak leader, Maul, attempting to attack him, but Maul used the force to throw Marrok back into Embo, knocking him backwards off the table. Embo quickly climbed back up.

The Nikto and his guards must have heard what was going on, because they came in and began shooting at the intruders, taking the attention away from the bounty hunters for a moment. The yellow Zabrak, Savage Opress, angrily chopped through the Nikto guard and threw him at Dengar, also knocking him off the table. Sugi glared at the intruders, a small growl escaping her mouth.

Maul was also fighting some of the guards. He chopped one down easily, then he began to force choke another. Instead of just dropping him though, he threw the body at Latts, who lost her balance, and fell onto the table. So maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as they had thought.

Pre Vizsla shot two guards before using his jetpack to get to the center of the semi-circle. He activated his flamethrower, sweeping it across the bounty hunters jumped down before the flames reached them, though. The Zabraks, thinking that the bound hunters were defeated, ran out the door the way they came in, and Pre Vizsla used his jetpack to follow.

"Kill them!" Jabba ordered the bounty hunters.

They ran through the halls not far behind the intruders. It seemed like they were trying to get to the landing pad to escape. On their way, they saw bodies with singed slash marks in them.

"What the heck are we doing?" Dengar asked.

"Our job." Sugi said.

"This could go down hill very fast." Latts stated.

"We'll just have to leave when we can't do any more." Embo said, mostly to his partner who he knew would want to stay until the last possible second.

* * *

They reached the landing pad shortly after the intruders had. Marrok gave a bark as they started shooting at them. The guards had them surrounded. It seemed like this was actually going to be shorter than they thought.

Suddenly, there was an explosion where three guards had just been. They saw some more Death Watch troops who were hovering with their jet packs.

"I see negotiations have gone as planned." they heard the Lutenant, Bo-Katan, laugh.

"Secure this platform!" Pre Vizsla yelled to her.

The three Death Watch troops swooped down and fired off some more missiles at a line of guards in from of the bounty hunters. Most of the guards had gotten caught in the explosion. The bounty hunters split up, Embo with Sugi and Latts with Dengar, and used some crates as cover. Marrok had been smart and was already behind the crates.

More Death Watch troops came soaring in with jet packs. Latts holstered her blaster and used her grappling boa as one flew over her. She yanked it, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Retreat, retreat! Back inside!" Latts yelled to any of the guards who were left on the landing platform.

The four bounty hunters sprinted inside. They had a short amount of time before the intruders were back inside. Latts and Dengar went down a side hall while Sugi and Embo stayed on the main one.

"Embo, I think I have a plan." Sugi smirked.

"Yeah, what?" Embo asked, scratching Marrok's head.

"Can you get me to the ceiling?" She asked.

* * *

"OK, we'll wait down here and give them back up when they need it." Latts stated.

"That was a pretty smart move back there, calling that retreat." Dengar said.

"Uh, thanks. I just thought we'd have more cover in here." She explained, blushing slightly at the compliment.

They heard the intruders coming and the flattened themselves against the wall. The intruders ran by without seeing them.

"That was a little too close." Latts muttered.

"Hey, just in case we don't make it out," Dengar said, pulling her into a kiss. At first she was completely freaked out, but then she realized what was going on and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

Sugi, from her place on the ceiling, could see what was going on. Embo has given her a boost up and now, she was using all her strength to keep herself up. Good thing the architecture on Nall Hutta was similar to the planet's rural areas, so the ceiling had vines to hold onto.

The intruders ran around the corner chasing some of the Hutts' guards. The Death Watch were pretty good warriors, she had to give them that. The three who seemed to be the leaders of their group came striding into the hall, all with weapons drawn except for Maul. The Death Watch troops used their flamethrowers on some unfortunate guards. Sugi leaned slightly down to make sure she timed this right.

Right when the three leaders were below her, she jumped down from the ceiling onto Maul, knocking him down. She then swung her blaster at Pre Vizsla's helmeted head, sending him sprawling down the hallway. Savage turned on her and swung his lightsaber at her. She quickly ducked and Embo threw his hat at him, getting him in the face and knocking him over.

Sugi stood up from her crouched position on the ground and Embo caught his hat, running to go fight Savage. She must've not knocked Maul out, because he tripped her and stood up. He took out his lightsaber and swung it at the ground where she had fallen. She rolled to the side each time he swung down again, dodging the blade by just inches. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Suddenly, she saw Marrok jump over her and land on her attacker, pinning him down. In the process, Marrok caused him to drop his lightsaber.

Meanwhile, Embo was fighting Savage. Savage made to punch Embo, but he flipped over the Zabrak before he could. At first Embo had the upper hand, but it didn't last. Savage threw some punches at Embo with all his strength. Embo held up his hat to shield himself, but Savage was just too strong, sending Embo falling backwards into the wall.

Pre Vizsla stood back up, seeing an explosion and some guards near the Hutt Grand Council Hall. Pulling out his dark saber, he began cutting down guards left and right.

Sugi stood up and watched Marrok, snarling at the pinned down Maul. Maul finally got the Anooba off of him and stood up, turning to Sugi. She ran at him, attempting to punch him, but he blocked all of her attacks. He dodged her, causing her to go around behind him. He quickly turned around and grabbed her wrist, blocking yet another attack. He spun around, pulling her left arm behind her back. He then kicked her one leg, causing her to loose her balance and fall. Sugi then surprised him by doing a back flip to get up while kicking him in the face. She landed and turned back around to face him. Maul had gotten tired of playing around, though, and lifted her up into a force choke. He then threw her into the nearby wall. Marrok barked next to her as she landed, feeling like she had broken something.

Savage had, by this time, weakened Embo. He kneed the bounty hunter, who doubled over in pain. Savage then proceeded to throw him across the room into a wall near Sugi. Pre Vizsla strided over, dark saber in hand, ready to finish off the bounty hunters. Sugi and Embo both attempted to stand up. It looked like it was over for them.

* * *

"Hey, look!" Latts said, breaking up the moment. Dengar followed her finger to where she was pointing. Sugi and Embo both looked like they were about to be carved up by Pre Vizsla and the two Zabraks.

"Let's give them a hand." Dengar said, pulling out two smoke grenades. He gave the second one to Latts. They threw them down the hall, landing and emitting smoke right between their friends and the attackers.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Latts yelled to them.

Sugi turned around looking quite grateful. She held her stomach as she attempted to run over to her friends. Embo also held his stomach as he waited for Marrok to retrieve his hat before running to the others. They decided to take a different exit than the one to the landing pad.

"That was a little too close." Sugi winced as the ran down the hall.

"Now we have to find a way off this planet." Dengar stated as they ran out the back door into the mucky swamps of Nal Hutta.

* * *

OK, sorry if that one part was really fluffy but I had to do it! I hope you all liked it! Please review!


	8. On the Run

Alright! Next chapter! Thanks to all of you who continually review! It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

(P.S sorry if this chapter's short!)

* * *

"We are SOOOOO dead." Dengar said once they stopped to take a break from running. They were in the swamps of Nal Hutta with no clue where they were or how to get off world.

"Why? We got away?" Latts asked.

"Do you think the Hutts will like that their security abandoned them?" He asked. "They're gonna put bounties on our heads."

"I wouldn't overreact." Sugi said, easing herself onto a large vine to sit down.

"At least we got away." Embo stated, observing the dent Savage had put into his had.

"Yeah, but we have no way to get off planet." Sugi reminded him.

"We could easily get on a transport going off world." Embo countered.

"Well, we better try to find civilization fast." Latts said. "It's getting dark out and I don't feel like getting eaten by any wildlife from Nal Hutta."

"Fair enough." Dengar said.

* * *

By nightfall, the four bounty hunters, with some difficulty, found their way to one of the cities, Bilbousa. They decided to go to a cantina and ask the bartender where they could find a transport.

The place was called the Bilbousa Saloon. They entered the establishment. The main room, the cantina, had a circular bar in the center. There were various tables used for seating and gambling scattered about the room. There was also a door that led to some rooms that people could rent. The four walked up to the bar.

"Excuse us bartender, but can you tell us where we can find transport off this rock?" Dengar asked.

"The Bilbousa Spaceport should have what you need." The Ithorian said. He then walked over to serve another patron.

"There." Dengar said.

"Well it's about…um," Latts started, looking for a chrono for the time. "Eleven o' clock. We should probably stay here for the night."

"I don't think so." Sugi said placing her hands on her hips.

"Why not?" Dengar asked.

"The Hutts definitely placed a bounty on our heads! We can't stay here." She explained.

"Got that right sister!" Came a shout from behind them. They all turned around to see Bossk stand up from his table, take a large gulp form his drink, and throw the glass on the ground creating a large crash.

"What do you want Bossk?" Embo growled.

"Have you seen the prices you four got on your heads?" He asked, staggering over. "I'm surprised you haven't turned yourselves in for the reward!"

"Eh! No shooting' in my cantina!" The bartender yelled. Bossk gave him a glare and the bartender opted to take cover behind the bar before anything started.

"Yeah, well, an intoxicated idiot Trandoshan isn't gonna take me in." Latts smirked.

"You wanna test your theory? You're all wanted dead or alive." Bossk slurred. Sugi let her hands fall to her knives.

"Just walk away Bossk, you aren't gonna win this." Sugi warned.

"Ha! Make me!" Bossk laughed, leveling this gun barrel at her. Embo proceeded to bring his forearm down on Bossk's rifle, making him drop it. Bossk went to claw at Embo, but he kneed the Trandoshan and then shoved him back into the table he came from.

"Yeah, we'll take a room for four." Dengar said, peeking over the bar at the bartender.

* * *

Once they got to the room they could relax and not worry about being shot in the back any second.

"What the Sith are we going to do?" Latts asked, flopping on a bed.

"We're gonna have to lay low for a while." Sugi stated.

"Crap, does that mean wearing 'normal people' clothes?" Latts winced.

"I hope not!" Dengar laughed.

"A good place to go would be the under levels of Coruscant." Embo thought out loud.

"Yeah, where you can't breathe." Latts said, thinking about the last time they were down there.

"It's better than getting tortured to death by the Hutts." Dengar reminded her.

"True." She mumbled.

"We also might want to think of splitting up once we got there." Sugi said, slowly and almost unsure.

"I don't know… I mean, strength in numbers, right?" Latts said, hopefully.

"That's exactly what they'd expect us to think." Embo stated.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Dengar said lying down on his bed.

"Right, we should probably get some sleep." Sugi said, crawling into her bed. Embo found some towels in a closet and laid them out for Marrok to lay on before he went to bed, too.

* * *

I hope y'all liked it! please review!


	9. Back to Coruscant

Here's the next chapter (there probably won't be too many more after this!) Just so you know the name of the ship is cannon, along with the two passengers names and the date! Yay research!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

The next morning the four bounty hunters left the saloon and headed for the Bilbousa space port. Hopefully, there would be a transport heading for the under levels of Coruscant. They made their way through the crowds of the Bilbousa Bazaar, dodging Hutt security officers along the way.

"I hope we can get off world, this place is terrible." Latts commented to the others.

"Nothing we haven't had to deal with before, right?" Dengar asked, putting his arm around her shoulders. Latts gave him a smirk. After seeing this exchange, Sugi raised an eyebrow to Embo who merely shrugged.

"What was that all about?" Sugi asked with a smirk.

"Oh nothing." Dengar said, letting his arm fall back to his side.

"Oh it was something! Maybe two bounty hunters we know have the hots for each other?" She suggested, cocking an eyebrow at them.

"No, that's not true!" Latts defended, blushing.

"Then why am I having a hard time believing you?" Sugi countered.

"Why do you care?" Dengar asked.

"I just want to know what's going on!" Sugi exclaimed.

"Dengar kissed me." Latts mumbled.

"What!? When!?" She asked, startled.

"Um, at Gardulla's…" Latts trailed off.

"Oh, so is that why our back up was delayed? You two were making out!?" Sugi asked angrily.

"No…well…yes…um…" Dengar stuttered. "Sorry."

"Well, now we know not to leave you two unattended for long periods of time." Sugi muttered. Embo laughed.

* * *

They soon reached the spaceport. It was almost midday and there was plenty of ships in the lot. They found the person in charge and asked him if there was a transport leaving for Coruscant anytime soon.

"Uh, yeah. Right over there. I'm sure they have room for four more people." The man said.

They walked over to the ship in question. It was a freighter by the name of _Red Silk Chances_. It was a very old ship, dating back to the time of the old republic. They hoped it could still fly! The owner, a rugged looking, middle-aged man came down the boarding ramp and walked over to them.

"Can I do somethin' for y'all?" He asked.

"We heard you were going to Coruscant and were wondering if it would be possible for you to take us along?" Sugi asked.

"Sure thing, hon." He smiled.

"Can that thing even fly?" Dengar asked.

"She may look old, but she runs like I just got her yesterday. See, she's an heirloom, handed down from my grandfather to my father to me." He explained.

"Fascinating." Dengar said, sounding highly bored.

"Um, do you require payment?" Sugi asked.

"Naw, you four seem to be reasonable youths." He said, scratching the back of his head with a hydrospanner.

"Thank you." Sugi said, relieved.

"Well, come on." He said walking onto the ship. "We haven't got all day."

* * *

The first three hours of their journey were spent listening to stories the man's grandfather had told him about the ship. The four bounty hunters were nearly put to sleep with the drab stories.

"Did you know that my grandfather once transported Shigar Konshi and Larin Moxla to Nal Hutta in 3,643 BBY?" He asked.

"Wow." Latts said, sounding like she had lost all of her emotions.

"I know. It's amazing the kind of people you get to transport sometimes. Maybe I'll end up telling _my_ grandkids stories about _you_!" He said.

"Oh goodie." Dengar moaned. Embo shook his head, polishing his crossbow.

About another four hours later, the transport landed in the under levels of Coruscant. The familiar darkness lit only by the neon sighs of cantinas and other establishments met their eyes. The humid warmth of the dirty air hit them as they walked down the boarding ramp.

"Be careful, it can be awfully nasty down here." The man warned.

"Oh we know." Latts smirked.

"Thank you." Sugi said, handing the man a small pouch of credit chips.

"I can't accept this." He said.

"You better. Take care." She said, closing his hand around the pouch.

Soon they were off, into the treacherous night of the Coruscant under levels. Again.

* * *

Please review (I love to hear what you have to say!)


	10. Goodbye

So this is the last chapter of this fic! Don't worry though, there will be a next one so stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I don not own Star Wars.

* * *

The four bounty hunters walked through the streets in the under levels of Coruscant. The various peppering of random people on the streets always thickened at night. There were creepy guys, girls in little amounts of clothing, weird street gang teens, and many more. They walked into a cantina called the Rich Pirate. It was designed to look tavern-like on the inside. They succeeded because it looked like it was right out of a pirate holo-movie.

Once inside they found a table at the back and sat down. They ordered drinks and sat in silence for several minutes.

"What now?" Dengar asked, breaking the silence.

"We lay low, like we already decided." Embo reminded him.

"Yeah, I know but…. Do we stay together or…." He trailed off.

"Go our own ways for a bit?" Latts finished for him.

"That sounds like the best plan." Sugi said, as the bartender brought over their drinks.

There was another couple moments of silence as they looked around the room, sipped their drinks, or stared at the table. None of them really wanted to face the inevitable.

"Life isn't fair." Latts stated, setting down her drink.

"Not for people like us." Embo stated, scratching Marrok's ear.

"We kind of have no choice." Dengar said.

"One does what one can to survive in a galaxy at war." Sugi said, looking into her glass and swirling the liquid around.

"Heh, first it's the Sith, now it's the Hutts." Latts mused with a smirk.

"Yeah, and there're paying a pretty good sum for your heads!" They heard from behind them.

"Not again!" Sugi growled under her breath.

They turned around to see a group of teens, probably new to the bounty hunting business. They looked more like a gang than bounty hunters. Some were holding switchblades and some had blasters. They probably couldn't hit the broad side of a Hutt.

"Looks like you four are getting off your game!" The assumed leader laughed at them.

"Yeah, and who the heck are you?" Dengar asked.

"I'm Moshwn and this is my gang." The leader declared proudly.

"Ah-ha! I thought they looked like a gang." Latts smirked.

"You don't just walk into a cantina with a price on your head." Moshwn mocked.

"If you teens want to live long enough to have offspring, then you might want to leave. Now." Embo said darkly.

"Ha! You don't scare us!" One of the gang members laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Sugi asked, eyes blazing as she pulled out her knife. The gang inched back slightly. Apparently they had heard about the fierce, war-like nature that most Zabraks possessed.

"Sugi, this is not the place to start a fight." Embo said, grabbing her one wrist.

"Yeah, we might want to make a quick exit from here." Dengar said standing up.

"I like that plan." Latts said.

"What? Did getting a bounty on yer heads make you all loose your spine?" Moshwn asked, mockingly.

"I'll show you what it feels like to loose your spine!" Sugi snarled, knife raised.

Dengar and Latts took this as a chance to run out the back door. Embo had to practically drag Sugi to the door so they could follow their partners.  
The four ran to some stairs that led to the top of another club. They saw the gang coming after them and decided to take the stairs to the roof.

"These stupid newbies think they're so cool!" Dengar growled as they reached the top of the roof.

"Just like you when you were a newbie." Latts joked.

"Very funny."

Soon the gang had gotten to the roof and fanned out, brandishing their weapons at the four bounty hunters. They gang charged the bounty hunters, two taking on one at a time.

Embo easily defeated the two, using his hat to make quick work of them. Marrok also helped him by biting at some of their legs.

Sugi was mostly using her knives and her feet, taking on the two at once. The one grabbed her around the neck, trying to choke her to death. She kicked him between the legs then elbowed him in the ribs, knocking him over backwards. The second one went to use his switchblade to stab her, but she dodged just in time. She kneed him in the chin and grabbed him by the hair, throwing him to the ground.

Dengar quickly punched the first guy in the stomach, then brought his rifle down on his back. The second guy tried to shoot Dengar, who ducked, dodging the shot. He then kicked the guy off the roof, knowing he wasn't going to be a problem anymore.

Latts kicked her first guy in the face causing him to fall over backwards. The second gave her arm a painful twist behind her back, holding his knife to her throat. She kicked his legs, tripping him then pulling gout her blaster and finishing him off. By then, the first one was back up and attempted to shove her off the roof. She quickly dodged to the side causing him to run off the edge and fall.

Only a few were left, along with the leader. Moshwn called a retreat and the gang ran off, leaving the bounty hunters alone on the roof.

"Well, that was fun." Dengar said, dusting off his hands.

"That's why we can't be together. People expect us to be together." Sugi explained.

"Well, then, I guess we better split up." Latts said.

"Yeah." Embo stated.

There was a long pause while they all didn't exactly know what they were going to do.

"Well, it was nice working with you Embo." Dengar said, grabbing the Kuyzo's hand and shaking it. Embo gave him a questioning look before nodding.

"I'll maybe see you around." He said to Sugi, giving her a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush slightly.

"And I'll definitely see you around." He said, walking over to Latts.

"Don't push your luck." She smirked. He went to kiss her but she just gave him a hug. He then left them, going down the stairs and disappearing into the crowds on the walkways.

"It was nice working with you Sugi." Embo said turning to her.

"Yeah, you too." She smiled sadly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug. He awkwardly hugged her back. Latts made a coughing sound and Sugi quickly detached from the embrace.

"It was nice working with you too Latts." Embo said tipping his hat as he and Marrok left the girls.

"Well, it's been fun." Latts said holding out her hand.

"Maybe too fun at times." Sugi smirked, shaking her friend's hand.

"See you round the cantinas." Latts said as they walked down the stairs and parted ways.

The night of the Coruscant under levels had plenty of places to hide. That is why none of the bounty hunters saw the cloaked figure watching them all part ways.

* * *

(Sorry about the fluff, but how can goodbyes _not_ be fluffy?) Please review!

Coming up in the next fic:A new bounty hunter joins the game, and they're gonna need her help with the Sith after them again! Coming soon!


End file.
